neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoop and Pop
Hoop and Pop is a point and click game released on June 10, 2010. Players, using their mouse, circle similar groups of objects in order to "pop" them. The goal is to "pop" the required number of objects before time runs out. Controls * Click mouse - Drag cursor to circle objects Levels Hoop and Pop has eighteen levels, divided into three tournament sections: air, animal and sport cup. Objects will crawl up, down or appear in certain areas. The player's goal is to group them in the required way by circling the similar objects. If the player circles objects that are different in some way a heart will be lost. Three hearts are given but more can be gained. If the player loses all hearts, regardless of the time, the level will be ended. Survival mode At any time the player can play survival mode. Unlike tournaments, the goal of survival mode is not to circle a certain number of objects but to circle as many objects as possible to get a high score. The objects in survival mode are gems which come in the colours green,blue,red,yellow, and purple. Air Cup Level 1 The player has to circle 20 balloons of the same colour. The balloons come in the colours blue, yellow, red, and green. Level 2 The player has to circle 30 paper air planes of the same size. The air planes come in the sizes big, small, and medium. Level 3 The player has to circle 30 snowflakes of the same pattern. There are three types of snowflakes. Level 4 The player has to circle 30 pieces of pollen that are the same size. Once two or more pollen has been circled, pollen will break up into smaller pieces. Pollen comes in the colours white, yellow, and pink. Level 5 The player has to circle 25 leaves of the same colour. The leaves come in the colours yellow, red, and brown. Level 6 The player has to circle 25 flying saucers that have the same number of aliens in them. Flying saucer will either have one, two, or three aliens in them. Animal Cup Level 1 The player has to circle 20 fish of the same colour. The fish come in the colours red,yellow, and blue. Level 2 The player has to circle 25 groundhogs of the same colour. The groundhogs come in the colours brown, white, red, and black. Level 3 The player has to circle 30 ladybugs with the same number of spots. The spots of the ladybugs go from one, two, three, four, and seven. Level 4 The player has to circle 30 penguins of the same size. The penguins come in the sizes big, medium, and small. Level 5 The player has to circle 30 snails that have the same skin colour (not snails that have the same shell). Snails come in the colours brown, black, green, and purple and have shells the colours green, blue, red, purple, and yellow. Level 6 The player has to circle 30 crabs with claws the same size. The crabs claws come in the sizes big, small, and medium. Sport Cup Level 1 The player has to circle 20 skiers with the same colour hat. The skiers hats come in orange, brown, blue, and red. Level 2 The player has to circle 20 bowling balls of the same colour. The bowling balls come in the colours red, blue, and green. Level 3 The player has to circle 30 darts of the same colours. The darts come in the colours red,yellow, blue, and green. Level 4 The player has to circle 30 hockey pucks of the same thickness. Hockey pucks come in three different types of thickness. Level 5 The player has to circle 30 rugby balls of the same size. The rugby balls come in the sizes small, big, and medium. Level 6 The player has to circle 25 parachutes with the same picture. The parachutes have a picture of a smiley face, a frowning face, and a face with a open mouth. Pick ups *'Star pickup':Will turn all objects on the screen to the type they were circled with for a certain amount of time. *'Freeze pickup':Will freeze all objects on the screen for a certain amount of time. *'Bomb pickup':Will destroy all object on the screen. *'Clock pickup': Will give the player 20 extra seconds. Gallery File:Level_1.png|The background of level one in the air cup File:Level_2.png|The background of level two in the air cup File:Level_3.png|The background of level three in the air cup File:Level_4.png|The background of level four in the air cup File:Level_5.png|The background of level five in the air cup File:Level_6.png|The background of level six in the air cup File:Level_1_animal_cup.png|The background of level one in the animal cup File:Level_2_animal_cup.png|The background of level two in the animal cup File:Level_3_animal_cup.png|The background of level three in the animal cup File:Level_4_animal_cup.png|The background of level four in the animal cup File:Level_5_animal_cup.png|The background of level five in the animal cup File:Level_6_animal_cup.png|The background of level six in the animal cup File:Level_1_sports_cup.png|The background of level one in the sports cup File:Level_2_sports_cup.png|The background of level two in the sports cup File:Level_3_sports_cup.png|The background of level three in the sports cup File:Level_4_sports_cup.png|The background of level four in the sports cup File:Level_5_sports_cup.png|The background of level five in the sports cup File:Level_6_sports_cup.png|The background of level six in the sports cup File:Survial.png|The background of the survival mode Trivia *Oddly, in all level backgrounds and the survival mode background, objects will appear with eyes. Category:Games Category:Point and Click Games